


Bad Ideas

by greekchalamet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Yamaguchi Tadashi, Blame them for this, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay Tsukishima Kei, Lesbian Yachi Hitoka, Oblivious Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, fluff ending though, this was due to a tiktok, yachi and yamaguchi are peak mlm wlw solidarity in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekchalamet/pseuds/greekchalamet
Summary: Yamaguchi Tadashi has always been terrible when it comes to making good decisions. In fact, 7/10 times any choice he does make is absolutely awful. So why did he think this fake dating plan with his lesbian best friend to avoid a confession was any better?Or in which Tadashi learns that covering for your friends can just give you even more problems.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi, platonic - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Bad Ideas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SidKozume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidKozume/gifts).



Tadashi could admit that he had a _lot_ of bad ideas. As much as he teased Hinata and Kageyama along Kei, he knew he’d probably do a lot of the reckless things they did if Kei wouldn’t scold him for it. Before meeting his best friend, he was pushed around like a ragdoll, treated like garbage without any second thought. He’d come home with scraped knees and hot, wet tears rolling down his cheeks from the hell that he went through on the daily. His mothers would patch him up, kiss his forehead, try to tell him to stand up for himself and send him on his way, rinse and repeat. Though, the times he _did_ defend himself didn’t help all that much either.

Swinging on a kid twice your size was always a bad idea, but it was even worse when you happened to be an angry crier. Tadashi would pound his little fists against his bullies once or twice, earning him a class A pummelling from the group of bullies and a teacher breaking it all up four seconds before someone quite literally rattled his brain. Middle school was _brutal_. Then Kei came along.

As reluctant as he was to admit it, he really was his knight in shining armor. More accurately, his knight in a purple hoodie with snark as a sword. Even upon their first meeting his bitterness was turned sweet with Tadashi, or at least it _felt_ that way. He was kinder to him, regarded his feelings a little bit more. Even after long arguments with fiery insults and harsh language, he still spared Tadashi from anything that would truly hurt him. After all this time they were still walking to school together, Tadashi’s laughter filling the air at Kei’s snide comments on passerbys. So why was he here, sitting with Yachi Hitoka, discussing on how they should date?

To be fair, they weren’t _really_ going to date. It was all a ruse. But he knew, deep down, this was a very _very_ stupid idea he’d inevitably end up regretting. As of now, though, it sounded genius. Hitoka grabbed another piece of katsu with her chopsticks and managed to evade the smack of Tadashi’s hand for her thievery, a small smile on her face.

“So, we have to be seen together at some point, right? Do you want to, um…” Her voice trailed off as he munched on her stolen food, looking away from Tadashi. It took him a moment to understand what she was insinuating and felt heat rise to his cheeks, shaking his head vigorously. 

“No, no. I don’t think we have to kiss or anything. Maybe just, um,” He looked up as he thought, chewing on the skin of his bottom lip. “Hold hands and hug, or something? We don’t have to do anything beyond that, I don’t think. Maybe match outfits? Oh, right. Uniform.” They made eye contact after a long beat of silence, erupting into laughter at the exact same time. The whole premise of this was so _stupid,_ but what else could they do? Lie without evidence? Hitoka choked on her rice, forcing Tadashi to pat her back aggressively until it unclogged from her throat. Their laughter finally died down after some time, both attempting to catch their breath to get a word in.

“We sound like middle schoolers, jeez.” A large smile was still on Yachi’s face as she played with her fingers. She seemed sheepish all of a sudden. “Um, thanks for agreeing to this, you know. If it got out that I like Kiyoko… I…” Tadashi watched the panicky tears well up in her eyes and rushed to soothe her, rubbing her back in circles with his palm. 

“Hey, hey, hey. You’re helping me just as much as I’m helping you. I’m…” _In love with Kei,_ went unsaid. It didn’t need to be heard, they both knew. A comfortable silence fell over them, Hitoka resting her head on his shoulder as the clouds rolled by. 

They must have fallen asleep as a hand shook his shoulder rather rough, startling Tadashi out of his sleep. He looked up to the source of the touch groggily, familiar blond wisps being illuminated by the sunlight coming into his field of vision.

“Ah, hey Tsukki.” Kei’s brows furrowed slightly, his hands stuffed in his pockets as some jrock played softly from his headphones. As he opened his mouth to speak, Tadashi rolled his shoulders to awaken Yachi. She stirred anxiously, her eyes snapping open as if she was never asleep. She looked around wildly as if she was searching for something, her eyes landing on Kei and making her practically fly into the air. The other blond’s eyes widened at the sight of her, his expression shifting into… No, Tadashi had to be mistaken. Was that a _scowl?_

“What time is it? Am I going to be late? How long were we sleeping? My teacher is going to kill me!” She stood in a defending stance, her arms outstretched to the side of her and semi-squatted in case she needed to run. He was so used to her anxiety by now it was humorous. He turned away to stop himself from laughing at his best friend, his hand clapped over his mouth. To be honest, though, he was a little worried about the time as well. 

“You have five minutes before your next class. I seemed to get here just in time.” Kei clicked his tongue and looked away from the pair. He must have been looking for them since they shared Japanese History together. Tadashi beamed at his thoughtfulness.

“Thanks for waking us up, Tsukki! Let’s all go to class.” Yamaguchi reached out his wrist but Kei took a step back, a frown on his face. Yamaguchi matched his expression, confusing swirling through his veins. Kei usually didn’t have much of a problem with discrete physical touch since he was secretly just as clingy. Why would he evade the touch now? A small squeak interrupted his thought process and he whirled around to face the short blonde. Oh, right. Hitoka.

“You two can go together! I, uh, have to get something from a friend! I don't want to make you guys any later than you already are! Bye, Tadashi and Kei-chan!” She gave a small bow as she ran off in their opposite direction, Tadashi’s eyes widening a bit at her speed. That left the two alone to go to class, just like back in their first year. The soft smell of cherry blossoms wafted under his nose as cool air made his cheeks prickle. Kei gave a small grunt and started walking forward, Tadashi started a small jog to keep up after snapping out of his own thoughts.

They were already going to be late to class, so neither of them put any pep in their step. Tadashi kept his vision forward, fighting the urge to gaze at the little freckle on the side of Kei’s neck. “ _You have a million on your face, why are you so obsessed with mine?”_ Kei would always say it, but never quite apprehended him for looking. That was good enough for Tadashi. 

“You didn’t tell me that you and Yachi-san were a couple.” The bitterness in his friend’s voice made his head snap up, a little startled at the blunt callout. He rubbed the nape of his neck and swallowed with a small smile, his hazel eyes not meeting Kei’s gold ones. The taller of the two was staring down straight ahead, his hands twisting in his pockets.

“Oh, it’s kind of new. We just started dating about, uh…” He thought for a moment before piping up again. “A month ago! Yeah. We were just scared to make it all official and everything, you know?” He chewed on his lip nervously as he waited for his friend’s answer. 

Kei gave a soft hum and slowed to a stop, Tadashi stopping right next to him. The blond looked down at him and raised a brow with a smug smile. Had he seen through him that easily? He knew he was a pretty bad liar but he didn’t think he was _that_ easy to see through. Kei had always been able to see through bullshit, though. 

“Is that why you were refusing to tell me about your little crush for so long? I didn’t think you’d be so keen on hiding things from me.” He felt his cheeks flare at the accusation and looked to the side, nodding in agreement. Yes, he had been evading the question, but only because he didn’t want to spill his guts out about how he’d been in love with him for four damn years and counting. Maybe that wouldn’t be so bad, though. Kei was good at ignoring the things that he didn’t want to confront, like his brother or Japanese History, which reminded him that they really should go to class before their parents were called. If he didn’t feel the same way, he’d just ignore the confession. Or, Tadashi’s gut sunk, what if he ignored _him?_ The bastard wouldn’t even acknowledge it either. He’d just treat the freckled fool like he was some sort of apparition that wasn’t even there. Tadashi must have physically shuddered because Kei gave a confused grunt.

“Ah! Sorry, Tsukki. From now on I won’t.” _I wish I could_ , he thought to himself. Kei’s eyebrow stayed raised but he continued forward to class, Tadashi catching up to him with the sickening bile of guilt sitting down deep in his gut.

* * *

Tadashi walked out of the classroom, Hitoka’s fingers laced between his. They passed notes back and forth in the back of the class to discuss the details on how much of a couple they’d act like that week and they decided that sharing food and hand holding should do the trick, maybe one kiss on the forehead each on Friday to seal the deal. As much of a shady backdoor business deal it sounded like, they both thought it was sort of _fun_ fooling everyone. People left Hitoka alone due to Tadashi by her side and the latter didn’t have to worry about the rumor of him being gay anymore. Although he was into boys, he liked girls too. He liked _everyone,_ Kei just happened to be the person he was in love with. 

Kei brushed past the faux lovers, walking quite quickly for someone who was just going to practice. Hitoka and Tadashi had a shared look of concern, both silently agreeing to let go of each other. Tadashi had noticed Kei’s frown in class had been deepened as if he lost in thought. Then again, History had always been a terrible subject for him as smart as he was. But this was different. Tadashi watched Kei grip his pen so hard when he looked back at Tadashi and Hitoka passing notes that his pen burst in his hand and he had to rush out for towels before it stained his clothes or the desk. 

Something was wrong. Somewhere in the back of his mind was a tiny Tadashi screaming “He’s jealous! Make a damn move!” with cupped hands at the sides of his tiny mouth to be louder, but the actual Tadashi silenced him. No, he’d go with the tiny Tadashi that said he was just worried about exams. Yeah, exams. Those were soon, weren’t they? If he didn’t pass he couldn’t play and Kei seemed to actually _like_ volleyball now. Yeah, there was a _completely_ reasonable explanation for this.

Tadashi jogged off to Kei, struggling to match his speed when he finally caught up. His white headphones were secured over his ears, blocking out all the sound he didn’t want to hear. That seemed to include Yamaguchi. The green haired boy tapped his shoulder, Kei huffing and shaking his hand off of him instead. He walked faster, Tadashi having to _actually_ jog by now. Kei had always been annoyingly quick. He was surprised he didn’t take track and field or something with the way he moved. As long and nimble as he was, most of his movements were graceful and sleek. Like how he effortlessly grabbed food with his chopsticks or the way he stretched like an awoken cat. They walked out the school doors but when Tadashi went to turn to the locker rooms, Kei continued straight towards the gate.

“Aren’t you coming to practice?” The server yelled, Kei and a couple of students turning to him. He felt heat bloom to his cheeks and cleared his throat. “I mean, we’re doing serves today and you-” He got cut off when Kei power walked toward him and slapped his calloused hand over his mouth to hush him. He’d be lying if he said that didn’t give him some mixed feelings. 

“Will you stop yelling across the courtyard like an idiot? Jesus.” He slowly moved his hand away, almost _reluctantly_ , and shoved his hands in his pockets. His usually blank expression was replaced by a soft scowl and furrowed brows. He sort of looked like Tobio. Where was he? Oh, yeah, practice.

“You said you’d help me with my float serves today. If we go now we can be early. Maybe Daichi opened up the gym, I can check-” Kei sighed with annoyance. Tadashi shut his mouth, the pang in his heart repeating. The blond rubbed the sides of his face, long fingers running along his cheeks as he looked down at his friend. Those four inches made a hell of a difference. There was something deep in Kei’s eyes, Tadashi just couldn’t quite read it. Maybe if he just got a little closer… The wing spiker took a large step back, his eyes wide. He cleared his throat and shook his head as if to clear something from his brain.

“I can’t today. Akiteru is helping me with my homework today.” He looked to the side, avoiding eye contact with Tadashi. 

“What homework? Maybe I can help.” Tadashi watched Kei swallow thickly, his feet pointing away from him as if he was about to sprint off. Tadashi reached out of the middle blocker’s wrist. “Tsukki, I-” Kei ripped his hand out of his grasp and gave a shuddering breath.

“Can you just leave me alone for one _second?_ Do you have to go everywhere with me? You’re like a dog. Do I need to get a whistle for you?” The taller took a step forward, the air between them heavy with tension. Tadashi opened his mouth, hoping, _praying,_ a sound would come out. Something other than the small sob that escaped, that is. Kei’s eyes widened a bit, but they went back to the same apathetic look they always had a moment later. He scoffed and walked out of the school, the wind making his uniform jacket flutter. For the first time, Tadashi didn’t follow.

* * *

The next week had drug along quite slowly. All classes with Tsukishima felt like the universe had been torturing him, especially with them sitting right next to each other for most of them. The blond clearly had too much pride to say anything and Tadashi wasn’t fighting that hard to get him back either. They had stolen glances between each other at school, but Kei had barely been showing up to practice.

“He’s avoiding me, Yachi-san. He’s the one who started the fight! _He_ should be apologizing to _me,_ not the other way around.” Tadashi took a large swig from his water bottle, his body still sweaty from the long practice. They had gone over serves all day due to Shoyo repeatedly smacking Tobio in the back of his head whenever it was his turn. Their rivalry had cooled down a little after their first year but, with Tanaka as vice captain to encourage their bickering, it was still pretty prevalent. Though, it was sort of endearing in a way. Hitoka rubbed his back in small circles.

“Maybe it’s time to talk. Kei-chan has always been…” She went quite, seemingly trying to find the right word. 

“Stubborn? Prideful? An _asshole?”_ Tadashi supplied, taking his best friend by surprise. She chuckled softly and gave a small nod.

“Maybe I wouldn’t put it like _that,_ but… yeah.” The end of her sentence was quiet. The two shared a moment of laughter before she piped up again. “You’ve been friends since childhood. He looks at you differently than everyone else, you know? I’m sure it’s bright as day to everyone else how much he cares about you.” Tadashi raised his brows at her observation.

“‘Differently’ how?” Hitoka’s cheeks flared as she turned away, rubbing her arms absentmindedly.

“Sweeter, I suppose? Like the way Kageyama-san looks at Hinata-san.” Tadashi gaped and Hitoka shook her head rapidly. “I’m sorry! I’m making assumptions! Just talk to him, okay!” She shot up and rushed to the locker rooms, eliciting a laugh out of Tadashi. Even through all her nerves, Hitoka was always so much help.

* * *

Tadashi had many bad ideas, he knew that himself. He was sure that standing outside of Kei’s window at 10pm and throwing small stones at his window was one of his stupidest. He was usually out by nine so assuming he’d even be awake was already a long shot, but throwing _pebbles at Tsukishima Kei’s window_ was a death wish. Going out by Kei’s hands, though? What a great way to die. 

So here Tadashi was, chucking rocks at his friend’s window in hopes that he’d actually listen. His arms were beginning to burn and he was anxious that he was going to leave an actual crack when the blond he was hoping for slid the window open. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Tadashi threw the rock a moment too late. It soared through the air and gave a small spin before nailing Kei in the forehead. The blond hissed and groaned, taking a step back to assess the damage.

“Oh my god! Tsukki, I’m so sorry!” Tadashi whisper shouted. The freckled injurer hopped around in place anxiously, his hands shaking. It took a moment before Kei came back into view, a scowl adorning his face.

“Why are you whispering, my family is out. And what the hell do you want? It’s almost eleven!” He shouted. 

“To talk to you! You’ve been ignoring me all week!” Tadashi sighed, his eyes watering. “I just want to know what I did wrong. Please, Tsukki?” He stared up at him, a small grin cracking onto his face when Kei waved him up with a sigh. The other waited for Kei to throw down the pillowcase rope they usually use for last minute sleepovers. He cautiously scaled the house as he held onto the pillowcase, his grip as tight as Kei’s. He pulled himself through the window with a heavy grunt, disregarding any efforts to make little noise when he was inside the room. It was messier than what Tadashi remembered from two weeks prior. There were books strewn across the floor haphazardly, his headphones were tossed to the side and half the houses dishes were piled up in a corner. He decided to not comment for the better.

“So,” He sat down on the bed, Kei looming over him. The tension was just as thick as it was on the courtyard a week prior. “You haven’t been coming to practice.” The blond sighed and adjusted his glasses, turning away from Tadashi. The man in question huffed, leaning back to get back into his friend’s field of vision. “What’s going on with you?”

“Nothing! Jesus, I’m fine. I just needed a break from… everything. It’s not like there was anything excitable at practice, was there? Why go?” Kei retorted, his voice trembling ever so slightly.

“Because you’re part of a team, Kei! I thought we got past this in our first year! Why are you acting like this? Did I… say something? Do something?” The middle blocker looked at him over his shoulder, but stayed silent. “Jesus will you just _talk to me!”_

“What do I say, Tadashi? Sometimes I just need space! Can’t you understand that?” The freckled server scoffed and sat up, taking a step forward his friend. 

“You don’t get to do this again.” Kei raised a brow and blanched.

“Do _what?”_

“This! Snap on me and shut me out because you’re like this brick wall! You have to talk to me! Why should _I_ say sorry to you when you’re the one who got hostile?” Kei swallowed, silence overtaking him once again. The only noises in the room were the soft spring breeze and the ticking of Kei’s wall clock. “Listen, I was talking to Yachi-san and-” Kei groaned loudly, Tadashi raising his brow in return. “What now?”

“You’re _always_ talking about Yachi. I get you’re in love with her but my god does she have to make it into every conversation we have?” Kei snapped. Tadashi jumped, his brows furrowing. _Love?_ Tadashi didn’t love Hitoka? Where did he- _shit._ He completely forgot about their fake dating ordeal.

“Is that what this is about? Kei, listen, Yachi and I-” 

“Tadashi and Hitoka!” The blond scoffed and stormed to the other side of the room. Tadashi felt his chest tighten, his hands become clammy. He wasn’t letting him speak. Damnit, why couldn’t he speak over him? “Lovebirds of the century! Listen, if you came over hear to spill your guts out about how much you love your girlfriend you could have at least given me some time to process-”

“I don’t love Yachi!” Kei whipped around, his glasses foggy from… tears? “I never loved Yachi, okay? I love _you_ but you…” Tadashi felt his heart drop. He lifted a shaky hand up to his mouth. This isn’t how he wanted it to happen. No, no. Not like this, not in a fit of anger, _never_ like this. Not where he could get rejected so easily. He gave a soft exhale as he removed his hand from his mouth as his eyes fluttered shut.

“You… you never listen. And I knew… I knew that if I tried to tell you you’d just ignore me. Wall me out like you always do. Me and Yachi were never dating, I was doing it so we didn’t actually have to confess. You hurt me, Kei. I tried to figure out what I did this entire week but you just kept me out. I love you. I always have and now that I’m standing here, I know you don’t feel the same but-” Chapped lips connected softly with his own, his words dying in Kei’s mouth. The kiss wasn’t perfect, not by society’s terms. Their lips were dry and their teeth may have clacked once or twice but to Tadashi, it was like a dream. He let his shaky hands cup Kei’s cheeks and wipe his fresh tears away. The blond’s hands landed on his waist to pull him closer. They both pulled away simultaneously, their soft gasps of air filling the room.

“I’m sorry.” Kei swallowed. “I did shut you out. I… I _do_ shut you out and you don’t deserve it. You’re…” A beat of silence passed between them. “You’re everything I want to be, Tadashi. You’re kind, kinder than me by a long shot. You’re patient and compassionate.” He pressed a soft kiss against Tadashi’s forehead. “You’re just Tadashi. The Tadashi I’m in love with.” 

Kei was the definition of rough around the edges in Tadashi’s eyes. He’d seen him be gentle a couple of times, but he never thought about it much. He was like some sort of rubix cube. In time, you’d master it and learn all its secrets if you had the patience for it.

Tadashi could admit that he had a _lot_ of bad ideas, but he would also argue that fake dating and throwing rocks at his best friend’s window might be his best ones yet. 

  
  



End file.
